O Ar Que eu Respiro!
by Ijmm
Summary: Mesmo tendo sido amaldiçoado pela historia e humilhado pela sociedade, um jovem luta contra tudo o que preza tentando salvar o que ainda lhe resta - Suas convicções e ideais.


O que é a vida? Muitos ainda não têm certeza, mas o mais correto até o momento é o período de tempo entre a concepção/criação espontânea de um organismo até a inutilização total do mesmo. Há ainda as explicações metafisicas de vida, mas são tantas, e tão insignificantes, que talvez só não sejam piores do que o próprio objeto que tentam explicar. Sintetizando de um jeito simples e rápido, a vida é a dor, o sofrimento, a angústia, o desprezo, a solidão... Mas se a vida é isso, qual o sentido dela?

Algum lugar do extremo sul Americano - Primavera de 14 a.C.

Pássaros diversos sobrevoavam a copa das grandes arvores. Extremamente coloridos, havia variações de vermelho, azul, amarelo e cores mais exóticas em suas plumagens exuberantes. Enquanto alguns soltavam melodias suaves, outros gritavam desenfreadamente como se algo ou alguém os perseguisse. Todos, ou pelo menos a grande maioria carregava em seus bicos folhas, pequenas frutas ou sementes, provavelmente para alimentação ou construção do ninho. E ao mesmo tempo em que eles planavam pelo imenso céu, mergulhavam subitamente entre o emaranhado de galhos, revestidos de folhas vivamente verdes, que proporcionavam um contraste magnifico com o anil do céu.

Sob a sombra de uma dessas grandes arvores e brindados com o doce perfume primaveril, varias crianças se aglomeravam diante de um velho homem, que sentava entre as raízes da gigantesca integrante da floresta.  
>_ Conta a do guerreiro das selvas! Gritou uma das crianças ao idoso, que balançou a cabeça negativamente.<br>_ Então conta a do boto feiticeiro! Pediu outra criança. E assim se seguiu: As crianças pediam dezenas de contos e o velho homem negava todos. Vez ou outra, o velho passava a mão pelo seu rosto, pintados de marcas e cicatrizes. Ele era um guerreiro em tempos anteriores, mas, felizmente ou não, a morte parecia ter se esquecido dele. Presenciara a queda de seus companheiros e familiares diante das ferozes batalhas que teve durante a vida. Experimentou a gloria da vitória e o amargo prazer da derrota. E apesar de sua luta por seu povo, a vida lhe tirou tudo e o deixou sozinho entre estranhos. Ele foi achado vagando entre a floresta, e apesar de sua hostilidade em um primeiro contato, seus prováveis algozes padeceram de compaixão e o acolheram como um sábio ancião. Sem mais esperanças de vagar pela terra prometida, o velho aceitou sua punição por matar crianças e mulheres cruelmente, e repassou todas as suas memorias aos donos de seu novo lar. Vez ou outra, ele contava historias incríveis sobre os guardiões da floresta e os espíritos malignos que nela habitavam. Mas aquele não era um desses momentos, ele apenas desejava a penitencia das lembranças que nele ainda restavam.

Ainda negava o pedido das jovens almas quando um vento soprou diferente. As arvores clamavam e os pássaros se silenciaram. Seus cabelos grisalhos seguiam a direção do vento, apontando para as grandes montanhas e a leve vibração da Mãe-Terra subiu pelo seu corpo, estremecendo tudo que encontrava pelo caminho. Fechou os olhos enquanto seu corpo se agitava pelas vibrações e finalmente compreendeu. Seu corpo relaxou-se e sua mente se iluminou.  
>_ Já que vocês querem então lhes contarei uma historia. Disse o velho se ajeitando melhor entre os braços rígidos da grande planta. As varias crianças se amontoaram ainda mais perto do ancião.<br>_ Vai contar a da mula-sem-cabeça? Perguntou uma pequena, até mesmo entre as crianças, menina.  
>_ Não, contarei uma velha história, repassada de pai para filho desde antes do arvoredo da mãe natureza se erguer sobre nós e dos rios terem peixes. Respondeu pacientemente, com uma voz cansada e debilitada. _ É a história de um jovem que tinha os olhos brancos como cristal e portador de uma maldade nunca vista por essas terras. Seus olhos desprovidos de cor irradiavam ódio, seus dentes pareciam mais presas de grandes onças e suas mãos se transformaram em garras tão afiadas quanto de corujas ou gaviões. Começou a contar o velho.<p>

São Paulo. Brasil – 12 de Outubro de 1937

"_... Um novo navio de imigrantes japoneses atracou hoje no porto de Santos. O 'Hajime' desembarcou cerca de dois mil japoneses, que vieram, sobretudo, para auxiliar..." _ Anunciava um radio ao fundo. Carros passavam lentamente na imensa Av. Paulista, talvez pelo horário já avançado ou pela fina garoa que caia pela cidade, assustando as pessoas. Em um pequeno, mas aconchegante, restaurante italiano, onde havia varias bandeiras exaltando o país mãe do dono do estabelecimento, em uma mesa mais ao fundo, três homens bem trajados conversavam entusiasmados.  
>_ Estou lhe dizendo: Deveríamos formar uma grande coalizão, essa é a hora de assumirmos o governo e trazer...<br>_ Lembre-se, Vargas está manipulando o meio politico, entrar nesse jogo seria suicídio neste momento meu caro. Interrompeu um deles, mostrando sua opinião.  
>_ Mas se não for neste momento, em qual será? Os integralistas estão mancomunados com o este governo opressor e os comunistas brigam por transformar o país em uma nação proletária. Se não fizermos nada, perderemos o momento de levar este país a uma posição de relevância. Rebateu o homem que fora interrompido. Ele tinha uma expressão confiante e sonhadora em seu rosto, contrastando com seu fino bigode, cuidadosamente assimétrico. Sua roupa parecia ser de boa qualidade, apesar dos sapatos estarem demasiadamente velhos.<br>_ Isto eu sei. O grande problema é que precisamos agir com prudência e inteligência. Não podemos simplesmente sair rua afora alarmando uma nova revolução. Retrucou o segundo do grupo. Este parecia claramente um descendente nórdico, com seus olhos e cabelos claros e pele muito branca. O óculo de armação redonda escorria pelo nariz abaixo, o que o levava a coloca-lo no lugar de tempos em tempos.  
>_ O amigo está certo! Não me espantaria se a guarda policial nos confundisse com estes arruaceiros. Completou um terceiro. Este, sentando mais as sombras, tinha uma clara expressão analítica em seu rosto. Apesar das roupas não muito bem passadas, ele tinha uma postura respeitável, e parecia que os demais presentes sentiam isto.<br>_ Tens razão camaradas. Desculpem-me se falei alguma asneira, mas às vezes tenho estes ataques de cólera quanto a nossa posição! Redimiu-se o primeiro.  
>_ Não se preocupe! Todos nós temos momentos cegos também. Abrandou o terceiro.<br>_ Mas parece que o colega possui muitos meu caro. Brincou o segundo, fazendo todos na mesa rir. Após isso, a macarronada chegou o que levou todos a se silenciarem. Durante a refeição, o proprietário do bar aumentou o som do rádio, a fim de acompanhar a "Hora do Brasil¹".

"_... Visando resolver os crescentes insurgentes comunistas, o Presidente Getúlio Vargas decreta a dissolução de todas as Assembleias Legislativas vigentes no país...". _

_ O QUE? Gritou o primeiro, assustando a todos no pequeno recinto.  
>_ Acalme-se companheiro, escutemos o restante. Disse o terceiro, mostrando um ar de superioridade.<p>

"_... com esse ato, o Ministro da Guerra, Eurico Gaspar Dutra, reforçou sua intenção em apoio a intervenção federal em todas as forças publicas dos Estados, que ainda está em processo de aprovação no ministério, alegando a instabilidade que o país se encontra desde a divulgação do Plano Cohen no fim de Setembro. Segundo o ministro..."_

Goiânia. Brasil - 10 de Novembro de 1989

"_As duas Alemanhas festejam o fim do muro da vergonha. Soldados da Alemanha Oriental começam a derrubar uma parte do muro de Berlin, um dia depois da abertura de todas as fronteiras do país. E o..."_

A seminova TV Sharp, decorada com corações desbotados, anunciava o inicio da queda de um gigante. Depois de anos, a União Soviética e o socialismo começavam a sucumbir diante da pressão manipuladora exercida pelo capitalismo. Na pequena, suja e desarrumada sala, vários tocos de cigarro e pequenos "papelotes" jaziam no chão, e em uma pequena mesa, algumas carreiras de pó branco ainda estavam intactas sobre o vidro trincado. O velho sofá rasgado exibia sua espuma como fora "repintado" por manchas provocadas pelo mau uso e pelo tempo. O chão de tabuas estava coberto por pequenos amontoados de um lixo diversificado, como embalagens e camisinhas usadas, copos plásticos rasgados e mechas de cabelo, conviviam com sangue fresco espalhado, que misturava seu característico odor com tabaco, cerveja e suor.  
>_ É por aqui! Indicou uma voz feminina fora do pequeno barraco. Vários passos sinalizava que ela não estava sozinha.<br>_ "Fia"! Abre a porta! "Que que tá" acontecendo aí? Gritou a mulher enquanto esmurrava porta, mas não havia resposta.  
>_ Menina, abre a porta! Continuou a mulher, mas o único som audível era as noticias do Jorna Nacional. _ Com licença senhora. Pediu um homem de voz muito grave.<br>_ Senhorita, é a policia. Está com algum problema? Perguntou o homem depois de bater firmemente na porta. Mas nada vinha do interior da residência. Então, subitamente, um estalo alto ecoou pelo recinto vazio e a porta de metal abriu-se violentamente. Três homens fardados e empunhando pistolas entraram em seguida. Começaram vasculhar tudo lentamente.  
>_ EI! Olhem aqui! Disse um deles ao ver a poça de sangue perto do aparelho de TV. Então, todos passaram a seguir o rastro barraco adentro.<p>

Chegaram à cozinha. Restos de comida estragada transbordavam pelo pequeno cesto de lixo. A pequena pia branca estava encardida e algumas panelas e pratos imundos esperavam a boa vontade de alguém para serem lavados. A torneira pingava insistentemente, o que levaria qualquer pessoa a se irritar. A geladeira estava depenada e com a porta aberta, apenas ovos e uma garrafa d'agua se abrigavam ali. O fogão estava tombado, com varias peças suas se distribuindo aleatoriamente pelo local, muitas já tinha sido banhadas pela poça grande de sangue, e o gás do botijão vazava, invadindo os narizes alheios. A mesa, facas, toalhas e uma grande bacia cheia d'agua esperavam para ser utilizados, mas quem os arrumou se encontrava em um estado nada agradável.  
>_ CHAMEM O RESGATE AQUI RAPIDO!<p> 


End file.
